


A new start

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After TFP Molly is moving on. She's actually moving.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some closure after TFP, too. After reading many beautiful fics here, I decided to give it a go.

Everything is going back to normal surprisingly fast. Normal as in "Sherlock's normal" of course.  
They repair and re-furnish the 221 B, much to Mrs H delight ("I can't even bear the thought of you leaving, boys!"), and take new cases. They babysit Rosie in turns, each of them secretly trying to become her favourite. Molly comes round too for her goddaughter.  
Right after the return Sherlock thought Molly would not want to see him anymore, but he was wrong (sometimes he is wrong, after all).  
"It's okay," she tells him after hearing the story of Sherrinford. "Nothing's really changed for me," she shrugs. "It's not as if you didn't know already, the words alone do not change anything. I don't want to lose our friendship."  
"I'm so glad the three of you have made it alive." Sweet, forgiving Molly.  
He doesn't argue, though he knows everything's changed, at least for him. The emotional barrier he's been constructing all his life is now destroyed, leaving him defenseless. He hopes that maybe he'll be able to hide behind his work again. Good thing now he has a sister to talk with, the one who will never expose his secrets to anyone. He likes talking to her, even when they communicate only by music.  
Aside from all the emotional turmoil he's experiencing (and also is very good at hiding it), everything's back to normal.  
So when one evening Sherlock shows up at Molly's, she is not surprised.  
"Hi," she opens the door.  
"Hi," he hesitates on the doorstep.  
She's watching him, noticing he looks tired and pale (isn't he always pale?), wonders why he is not coming in.  
"Are you a vampire?" She jokes, but he doesn't smile. Probably doesn't know who they are. She sighs. "Please come in, be my guest."  
He steps in and Molly closes the door. "Well, you know where everything is, make yourself at home."  
He nods, takes off his coat, and sits on a sofa. She returns with two cups of tea and sits with him.They pass some time in silence.  
"Thanks." He says at last.  
"What's going on?"  
"Nothing. Just came to say goodbye."  
Molly's eyes grow wide for a second, but then the realisation dawns on her.  
"Oh, I forgot you knew everything."  
He smiles at last. "Of course I do. Should I name the flight number?"  
"Congratulations, by the way." He adds.  
Molly smiles, relieved that it's not some danger he is in. She still remembers his face when he told her he was going to die. "It's a big thing for me. That job in New York, the opportunity to continue my research in an international lab, it's..."  
"I wasn't sure I would pass all the interviews, I just thought I could try, and, well... It's so unexpected, I still can't believe it, even less tell others..."  
"Have you told anyone?" She asks.  
"No. It's your place." As she glances at him, she notices that he's watching her closely, with interest. It might be that her new job has really impressed him, and she can't help feeling proud.  
"I was planning to drop by the Baker street the other day to tell everyone and to say goodbyes," Molly doesn't look at him. She always finds it hard to look him in the eye, especially when he smiles like that, the kind and warm smile.  
"I won't be there," he replies, "I'm leaving tomorrow for Sherrinford. I won't be back until after your flight."  
"That's why you came."  
He nods. "Yes, and I wish you a very good time in US."  
He stands up and goes to the door, taking his coat. She walks to him, ready to close the door.  
"Thanks for coming. You take care, too. And please, don't use drugs."  
"Same to you, Molly. I mean, the take care part."  
Then suddenly he steps forward and hugs her, enveloping her in his arms.  
"Goodbye, Molly Hooper," he whispers in her ear. And then he's gone before she can collect herself.  
It's a nice start for a new life, she thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Molly loves him, and she will always love him.  
> But she's smart, brave and intelligent, and she can surprise you.


End file.
